Texas Disneyland
Texas Disneyland is a part of Walter Disney Universe Resort and is the Magic Kingdom styled park. Park Opening: September 1, 1989 DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. Opening Day The opening of Texas Disneyland was considered the best opening celebration of any theme park. It costed $1 billion dollars in total budget and included celebrities such as (+ means they have since passed away) Wayne Allwine+, Russi Taylor, Diana: Princess of Wales+, Micheal Eisner, Maddox Cox IV (fictional celebrity), Micheal Jackson+ & Elton John. It also included Fireworks, the Preview Center, Stage Shows, PeopleMover Transportation & the longest Disney parade. Lands Main St. USA * Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln (1989-) * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1989-) * Main St. Bakery (1989-) * Main St. Cinema (1989-) * Main Street IMAX (2019, Note: The original cinema will not be gone, and it's up charge, will open August 1, 1989) Gardens of Imagination * Dumbo The Flying Elephant (1989-) * Casey Jr. Circus Train (1989-) * Casey Jr, Splash 'N' Soak (1989-) * Pete's Silly Sideshow (1989-) * Mickey's PhilharMagic 4D (2004-) * Aurora's Carousel (1989-) * Sword in the Stone (1994-) * Disney SkyScreamer (2014-) * Oswald's Lucky Coaster (2019 - August 3) Fantasyland Castle Courtyard * Cinderella Castle (restaurant, similar to Be Our Guest) * Enchanted Storybook Castle (main castle, 1989-) * Dawn of Nature - A Snow White Experience (1989-) ** Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (Texas) (2015-) ** Snow White's Scary Adventures (1989-) * Peter Pan's Flight (1989-) * HandtransCG: Animation History (2019 - August 9) Storybook Land * Pinocchio's Daring Journey (1989-) * Storybook Land Canal Boats (1989-) * Pinocchio's Donkey Escape VR (2019 - August 11) Wonderland * Alice in Wonderland (1989-) * Mad Tea Party (1989-) * Alice's Curious Labyrinth (1994-) * The Wacky Caterpillar (2019, a Wacky Worm styled ride theme after the hookah caterpillar - August 17) Roblox Town This is a new land in 2019, replacing part of the moat that was abandoned after 2002's removal of the Swan Boats. It will open August 18. *The Wild Builderman (2019) *Wild Blox (A Wild Mouse Coaster) *Roblox Slugger Swings (2019) *Roblox 4D (2019) *ROBLOX Over Walter Disney Universe Toontown * Car Toon Spin (1994-) * Barnstormer (1994-) * ToonTown Rewritten: The Ride (2003-2013 as ToonTown Online: The Ride, 2015- under current name) * Mickey's House (1994-) * Minnie's House (1994-) * Donald's Boat (1994-) * Goofy's House (1994-) * Chip & Dale's Treehouse (1994-) * DuckTales: Adventure of the Gold (2019, dueling dark ride with one side being based off of 1987 while the other being based off of the reboot - August 19) Tomorrowland * PeopleMover (mini-line) * Character Shop (1989-) * Starcade (Texas) (1989-) * Space Mountain (Will be renamed to Space Mountain: Mission 1 in 2019) * Pixar Shorts Film Festival (2019) * Sugar Rush VR (2018-) * Carousel of Progress (1989-) * Autopia (1990-) * Cosmic Collapse (1995 Vekoma SLC) * The Timekeeper (1994-) * Astro Orbitor (1989-1993 as Space Trek, 1994- under current name) * Space Mountain: Mission 2 (2019 - August 20) Blairland * it's a small world (1989-) * Mary Blair: The Flair (2001-) * Mural Garden (2019 - August 21) Manor Square * Haunted Mansion (1989-) * Vampirina: Ghoul Blasters (2019; Buzz Lightyear styled dark ride themed after Vampirina - August 28) Critter Country * Splash Mountain (1989-) * Country Bear Jamboree (1989-) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2000-) * Gummi Bears Coaster (2019; A Vekoma Custom Junior Coaster based off of Gummi Bears - August 29) Frontierland * America Sings (1989-) * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad (1989-) * Mark Twain Island (1989-) * River Rapids (2019 - August 31) Adventureland * Jungle Cruise (1989-) * Magic Carpets of Aladdin (2002-) * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room (1989-) * Swiss Family Treehouse (1989-) * Tarzan's Treehouse (1999-) * Pirates of the Caribbean (1989-) * Moana Mountain (2019 - September 1) Former Attractions Main St. USA * Hall of Presidents (1989-1990, Relocated to TEXCOT) * Swan Boats (1989-2002, Removed for safety reasons and fireworks space) Fantasyland * Castle Coaster (1990-2002, A coaster on top of Enchanted Storybook Castle, retracked by B&M in 1999, closed in 2002 due to 9/11 tourist drop, high maintenance cost, structural damage to ESBC, and safety issues with the firework displays, torn down in 2004 with the cars and a sole piece of track, the first turn after the lift, in the Walter Disney Universe Museum, scrap parts transported to Six Flags Over Texas for Titan) * Snow White's Adventures (1989-1994, Replaced By: Snow White's Scary Adventures) * Texas Disney SkyWay (1989-2000, last remaining Disney SkyWay) Frontierland * Pack Mule (1989-2017, closed for the 2019 "New Adventureland" expansion and the new River Rapids ride) * Texas Shooting Gallery (1989-2014; Known as Confederate Shooting Gallery until 1999 when Protesters came; was a shooting gallery, closed due to safety code violations, replaced by ROBLOX Over WDU.) * Fantasmic! (Texas) (Original) (1992-2000, Relocated to Disney Texas Adventure, Replaced By: Mark Twain Island) Tomorrowland * Buzz Lightyear's BlasterAstro (2001-2017, Relocated to Toy Story Land (Texas)) * Disney & Pixar Short Film Festival (2015-2018, Replaced by Pixar Shorts Film Festival) * Southwest Dreamflight (1989-2000, similar to Delta Dreamflight at WDW, Removed for Buzz Lightyear's BlasterAstro) * Texas Disney SkyWay (1989-2000) Entertainment * Good Morning Show (at the entrance) * Dream Along With Mickey (at Fantasyland) * Wishes (at Main Street U.S.A.) Former Entertainment * Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2001-2005, 2012, 2015) * Minnie! Oh Minnie! (2005-2018, intended to be a temporary show to hide the construction of the cancelled Stitch's Alien Flight flying roller coaster and to fill the time gap between Surprise Celebration and Dream Along with Mickey, in the summer 2005, plans changed due to a CEO shake up, making it a permanent stage and the flying coaster cancelled, it closed in 2018 due to Tokyo Disneyland's version closing). Trivia * Before being called Blairland, it was called Ecstasyland, it was renamed to Easyland in 2000 due to "Ecstasy" now being a drug definition instead of the original happy definition being a temporary refurb until a full one came in 2001 with Blairland. Incidents * September 1, 1989 - On opening day, due to rushed construction to finish by opening day, the theater attractions (COP, America Sings) failed to rotate, they were closed afterwards and had a "second opening" on September 22, 1989 (which is park CEO/Construction Supervisor/"Father of Disney Universe" Maddox Cox's birthday.) on the website, Carousel of Progress and America Sings opening dates are listed as 9/22/1989, the same day that the attraction was fixed. * December 21, 1989 - a 10 year old boy got bleeding after he got a splinter on a tree in Main St. USA luckily, cast members found him and took him down to the utilidor system and fixed the bleed, luckily he survived, and the only thing that did not heal was his arm and he had to wear a cast until he went to the hospital for plastic surgery. * October 31, 2000 - On the final ride of Southwest Dreamflight, Omnimover 6/20 (keep in mind there are 20 omnimovers in both this and Buzz Lightyear, and all 20 are reused and modified.) stopped in the middle of the ride due to a battery run-out, no one was injured and they got into the emergency exit which leads up to the PeopleMover track that goes through the ride and ends on the PeopleMover Emergency exit in the main avenue. * August 10, 2017 - After the Redhead removal, There was protesters from all around North America and some of Europe that protested her to come back, Maddox IV stated "I liked her in the ride, but Disney told me to remove her, I currently have the animatronic of this location of the Disney chain in my archives at Kansas City, MO, she is expected to be at D23 2018" * April 16, 2019 - Arson broke out in the parking lot, nothing was broken except parking lot signs that were being removed for new, Disney themed ones. This was said to be inspired by the Notre Dame cathedrial incident, since then, some wood-based rides (Big Thunder Mountain, Mark Twain Island, The Train, Enchanted Tiki Room & Tarzan's Treehouse) were closed for safety. 30 Years Celebration On September 1, 2019, it will be receiving a major update, as shown by D23 2017. It will have at least one new attraction at every land of the park. During D23 in 2019, the opening dates were announced. Original Entrance The Original entrance had the six flags of Texas rise above the People Mover and Main Street, one of those is the Confederate flag (the stars and stripes). In 2003, the Confederate flag is replaced with a Mickey Mouse flag, which made the PeopleMover narrator, change the line "These flags represent the Six nations that have monarched Texas" to "The flags that represent Texas Disneyland and Walter Disney Universe Resort." Later, in 2013, they were changed to American Flags. In 2017, the flags and the flagpoles were sent to TEXCOT - World Showcase's employee lot to be used in the American section replacement parts. It was to be replaced by the alamo replica, which would relocate the PeopleMover Station from after the flags to Adventureland to inside the Alamo.Category:Theme Parks Category:Walter Disney Universe Category:Disney Parks Category:Mickey Mouse Category:ROBLOX Category:Toontown Attractions Category:Space Mountain Category:Pixar Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Aladdin Attractions